


The Fiore

by kittyredemption



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Fluff, Jazz - Freeform, Jazz Club, Jazz Club AU, M/M, Painting, Piano, Silent pining, artist, bill denbrough is mysterious, musician - Freeform, stanley works hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:08:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22979644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittyredemption/pseuds/kittyredemption
Summary: Stanley Uris plays piano at the Fiore jazz club, Bill is a bored art major who needs inspiration. Maybe, just maybe the other won't notice them taking inspiration from one another.
Relationships: Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, Bill Denbrough/Stanley Uris, Eddie Kaspbrak & Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 6
Kudos: 19





	1. Stanley's Introduction

Stanley Uris was a failure. A brat. A rich kid who lived off of his daddy’s money. That’s how people saw him at least. But the truth was that Stanley was a musician. He had been banging on the keys of his mother’s grand piano since he was just 6 years old. The treasure had sat in the upstairs foyer right next to a light gray sofa he was never allowed to play on. Stanley didn’t have a problem with that though. He was a good kid. The one who never got in trouble. The one who always had a 4.0. You could imagine the shock and horror on his parents face when he told them that he did not want to go to college, but in fact start a career in music. “But Stanley dear, you could be a lawyer with those grades! Don’t waste your potential!” His mother had cried. But Stanley’s mind was already made up. He was going to be a musician. 

Nothing Stanley wanted had gone exactly to plan. His father had offered to pay for his apartment until he got a job, but that was taking a lot longer than expected. 6 months into what would be his freshman year of college, and Stanley had still not found a job. Day after day, coffee after coffee, Stanley was starting to run out of options. “You could become a street busker!” His friend Eddie had enthusiastically suggested. “Who would listen to a classical pianist on the street? Besides, buskers don’t make anything.” Stanley replied sharply. “Neither do you!” Eddie argued. Touche. “I’m just saying, the son of Donald Uris running off to be a jobless musician does a number on your whole family’s reputation. You might as well be doing something.” Stanley just rolled his eyes. Eddie took a sip of his cappuccino and glared at him. “Now we have more important manners to discuss.” Eddie whispered. “Why is that barista so hot?” Eddie said as Stan laughed. “Go talk to him!” Stanley exclaimed. Eddie shrugged and went for it. While Eddie was gone, Stan saw a man approaching him. The man was very friendly looking, but was dressed like some loaded lawyer. Dressed like his dad. “Hi, I’m Ben Hanscom.” The man said and stuck out his hand. “I’m Stanley. Stanley Uris.” Stan said while shaking Ben’s hand. “Yeah I know. I couldn’t help but overhear that you’re Donald Uris’s son.” Ben said curiously. Stanley was nervous. “I manage the Fiore club and bar just a few blocks away. We like to keep a high reputation and we would like to warmly invite one of this town’s most prestigious lawyer’s son to play for us.” Ben smiled at him. Oh god. Stanley knew what it felt like to be used for his social status. People had been using him ever since he was little. But Stanley didn’t think he had a choice this time. He knew the pay would be good, and he didn’t have a lot of time before his father's monthly check ran out of money. So he did what he could. “Would you like to come audition for us this afternoon?” Ben asked. “Uh, sure.”

“So how’d it go?” Eddie asked him as he walked out of The Fiore. “I got the job.” Stanley awkwardly smiled. It didn’t take much for them to pat him on the back and tell him he starts on monday. The only reason they made him audition was to make sure he didn’t sound like a toddler on crack. He knew the real reason he got the job. Hell, Ben had been quite blatant about that. “We would like to warmly invite one of this town’s most prestigious lawyer’s son to play for us.” Stanley couldn’t blame the man too much for his honesty. Ben didn’t even look like he could lie. Like it would make him break into hives or something. The audition was small and intimate. The noir black concert piano sat on a small LED lit stage close to the bar. It looked like a scene straight from a movie besides the obvious lack of people. Ben and a tall, dark, and kind man sat on bar stools while Stanley worked away at the piano. He later discovered the other man’s name was Mike Hanlon, and that he and Ben had started this club together a couple years prior. They just sat there and smiled at him while he played. In most instances, he would feel extremely uncomfortable in a place like this. Too loud, too judgy, but with Ben and Mike smiling at him, it might not be so bad afterall.


	2. Bill’s Introduction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bill has an art block, and a good friendship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don’t be scared! The Billverly is purely platonic!

Bill Denbrough was a loner. A freak. A quiet kid. Well, not really. The best description of him would be an observer. He loved observing the world around him. He could see art in a dirty parking lot if he tried hard enough. He was an artist, but far from a starving one. He had kind, supportive parents and an energetic younger brother. He really didn’t have too much to complain about, so he decided to focus his art on beauty instead of pain. He’d draw the October leaves falling down the old oak tree in the front lawn, he’d draw the look of laughter on his mother’s face as she won the family board game, but most importantly he’d draw strangers. But he didn’t draw just anyone. He had to feel a pull, a reason to capture their beauty. He thought that he’d get that at college. Thousands and thousands of students, all different in their own way. He was wrong. Everyone was too casual, too boring, and none of them sat still long enough for him to get a good picture. Bill was so bored, drawing still-life after still-life. He wanted to feel inspired again. Maybe a change of scenery perhaps?

5 months into his freshman year of art school Bill Denbrough found himself wandering into a sophisticated club. “I.D?” The bouncer asked him. Bill fumbled for his wallet before showing the man. The bouncer pulled out a black pen from his pocket and marked a big X on Bill’s hand. Bill awkwardly smiled at him before walking inside, and taking a seat at one of the booths. He glanced over to the stage where a large black piano laid untouched, empty. He heard the laughs and shouts of people in their twenties. Though this was not like any other club Bill had been in before. The drinks were expensive, their clothes were posh, everyone looked like they were in on a secret, only Bill didn’t know. Bill looked across the room and saw a young looking girl with fiery red hair. She wasn’t acting like everyone else in the club. Polite giggles were replaced with loud coughs of laughter, sips of white wine were replaced with chugs of beer. He pulled out his sketchbook and began to draw the outline of her face. He stared at her curiously as he worked. Suddenly the girl stood up. Bill sighed. _Great, another wasted piece of notebook paper._ He thought to himself. But the girl did not walk towards the exit, she was in fact walking straight towards him. “If you wanted to hit on me you coulda just done it.” The woman said with a smirk. Oh shit. She noticed. “Haha no, I-I was just d-drawing you.” Bill laughed nervously. “Oh thank god.” The girl said with a sigh. “I’m Beverly.” She smiled. “I’m Bill.” He replied. “Do you wanna continue?” Beverly asked. “Huh?” Bill asked with a confused look. “Drawing me, I mean.” Beverly chuckled. “Oh uh sure.” He took out his pencil and started sketching her eyes.

Bill fell into a routine of coming to the Fiore every day after all of his classes. He had found a friend in Beverly. He never really had friends before. They giggled and gossiped while Bill drew her. After 2 weeks, Bill had finished his drawing. He decided to take it beyond sketching, and colored it in with alcohol markers. When Bill showed Beverly the finished project, she told him it was beautiful and asked if she could keep it. Bill said yes of course and they continued to hang out after class at The Fiore. The piano stayed vacant. Empty. Waiting. Bill was also waiting. After drawing Beverly, Bill’s inspiration went back to square one. Nothing looked beautiful anymore, it all looked boring. Until Monday, February 8th. He would always remember that date. He walked into the Fiore to see the once empty piano filled with music. A boy around his age sat at the glossy white keys. His hands moved swiftly as his head swayed to the music. His eyes were closed. _Amazing._ Bill thought to himself. He then examined the boy's face. Bill stopped in his tracks. He was **beautiful.** His honey golden curls layer gently on his face. His face was shaped and perfect. His lips, soft and pink. Bill smiled to himself and pulled out his sketchbook. He didn’t know why, but suddenly the world looked a lot less boring.


	3. First Day On The Job

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stanley's first day of work, featuring annoying Reddie.

Stanley started work on Monday, February 8th. The club opened at 11 am. Stanley ran his fingers through Mozart, Beethoven, Bach, and even his own work. He played every song he could think of. Sure enough, it was 2 pm and Stanley had run out of music to play. Ben quickly patted his back and told him he could go on break. He walked into the break room and took a long sip from his water bottle. The room was empty, with only a coffee machine and a small sofa to keep him company. He couldn’t help but feel alone. He was so sure that music was the only company he needed. That he’d be happy as long as he felt the old plastic of the keys below his fingers. Now? He wasn’t so sure. He walked over to the coffee machine and turned it on. _Is every day gonna be like this?_ He asked himself. _Playing the same songs over and over?_

When Stanley finished his drink, he walked right back on stage, composed himself, and repeated the set he had played before. At approximately 5:30, a young woman with a bright smile walked in. Stan didn’t stare too much, but could tell she didn’t belong there. Despite her clothes being of only the finest couture, the way she held herself was different. She radiated a loud, inclusive type of confidence. Humble, but proud. Everyone in the room seemed to glare at her with jealousy. But Stanley kept his eyes on his work, eventually closing. He wasn’t there to glare at the patrons, he was there to play. And play he did. Next on his list was one of his originals. He always got particularly excited when he got to play one. His music was a tinted window to his soul. A secret hidden in plain sight. The count of those who could understand it was one. Himself. And Stanley liked it that way. He listened his way through pain, regret, sorrow, happiness, love, everything. 

6 pm. Finally, Stan could take another break. Stan took another sip from his water bottle and scanned the room. There in a booth sat a boy his age sitting next to the confident girl from earlier. The boy seemed to be staring at him before staring right back at the small notebook in his hands. Stanley thought he was pretty. His presence alone made him feel an emotion only music had in the past. His stomach filled with butterflies as the boy caught his gaze once again. Stan gave him a wave and a soft smile. The boy smiled right back before looking down once again. Stan pulled out his phone and texted Eddie.

**Stan 6:07 pm**

**Hey Eddie, I’m on a dinner break. Meet you at Mr. Gyros in 10?**

**  
****Eddie 6:08 pm**

**sure man. i must warn you tho, this dude keeps following me and will probably come.**

**Stan 6:08 pm**

**Huh? Eddie that’s so creepy call the police!**

**Eddie 6:10 pm**

**that’s not what i- never mind you’ll see when we get there.**

When Stan got to the restaurant, he was confused to see Eddie with a man at least a foot taller than him. “Hey Stan!” Eddie called from across the busy restaurant. “Remember that barista from the other day, turns out he’s really fuckin annoying.” Eddie said with a sigh. The tall man grabbed Stan’s hand and shook it. “Richie, pleasure to meetcha.” He said with a goofy grin. Stan awkwardly shook his hand. “Are you sure you got the right barista Eddie?” Stan asked. Before Eddie could answer Richie chimed in. “Of course he did. Isn’t that right Eds. He couldn’t resist how charming I was.” Eddie rolled his eyes and answered. “Did you hear charming? Cause I said barfing, and don’t call me Eds. Who are you? My mother?” Eddie jabbed Richie in the rib cage. “Poor little Eddie spaghetti just can’t think straight around me. Half the things he just said don’t make any sense. Plus, if I was his mother I’d be doing a shit ton of masturbation considering I fuck her on the daily.” Richie replied cleverly. “You disgust me.” Eddie said with a blank expression. “Ok housewives are we gonna get food or not?” Stanley finally asked. 

Stanley couldn’t wait to get back. Richie was extremely annoying, and in turn made Eddie’s insults even more annoying. They spent the whole dinner bickering while Stan sat there quietly. All Stan could think was. _People talk too much._ Stan longed for something different. To say nothing, but for someone to understand it. For someone to understand him without the harsh tone of syllables and spit. For someone to just _know._

Stanley got back at 7:30 to find most of the patrons gone. Every body replaced with another body. All except the boy and girl from earlier. The girl sipped on a beer while the boy sipped on an iced cup of water. Stan felt his pulse increase. They were laughing hysterically. It was truly magical how much they laughed. Stan smiled and took out his sheet music. As the boy’s laughter died down, he seemed to have noticed Stan. The boy paused for a moment before grabbing his notebook and staring right back down at it. Between songs, Stan noticed the boy would always be staring at either his notebook, or Stanley himself! Stanley was curious, but kept quiet and played away at the keys. That was his job after all.

  
  



End file.
